Alliance for Life
by lunaryu
Summary: Law contemplates what he will do after Doflaminggo's downfall… (Hints of LuffyxLaw)


**Title: Alliance for Life**  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Rating:** Pg-15  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Luffy x Law

 **Summary:** _Law contemplates what he will do after Doflaminggo's downfall…_

 **Disclaimer: One Piece © Eichiro Oda**  
 **Warning:** language, hints of shounen ai, un-beta-ed  
 **A/N:** I seriously forgot that I wrote this back at January to celebrate the new year guys, and ultimately forgot to share it here. But it's better too late than never, so... here. A little piece of ONE PIECE, dedicated to the downfal of MINGGO XD.

* * *

 **Alliance for Life**

After all the fight and struggle the Straw Hat Pirate crew, especially their captain Luffy, and Law had endured against the demon incarnation Doflaminggo, all the injured party were treated and sent to rest in Kyros house, at the outskirt of the town, away from the people, from the government, from the ruckus, so that they could recuperate.

Law's injuries were slightly more worrisome than the others. The threat of losing his arm and the overall damage his body had sustained after being beaten to death by Doflaminggo and Trebol took the toll on him and it seemed easier just to die to end all his suffering for good. However, even though he had prepared to throw his life away to defeat Doflaminggo, Luffy's tenacity to keep him alive moved the Heart Pirate's captain conscience to answer that expectation, to _survive_.

 _"I won't let anyone die. Never again."_

Law recalled how serious Luffy was when he said it to defy Doflaminggo's goading, how sure and determined he was to protect his nakama, his captain ally, and probably all the people who were involved in the war in Dressrosa. He slightly wondered if Luffy remembered his brother, _Ace_ , at that moment.

Law still remembered how devastated Luffy was after Ace died. How even a guy like Luffy would cry… his heart-breaking scream of regret and frustration at his own weakness for failing to save his family…

Law couldn't help but relate himself with Luffy. After all, he underwent the same experience of loss. The family he loved most were taken away from him, his closest guardian who loved him almost as much, maybe more than his family, was also killed to protect him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was frustrated with his own weakness, how helpless he was at that moment.

That was one of the reasons why he decided to save Luffy in Marineford. He didn't lie when he needed strong alliance to defeat Kaido and Doflaminggo in extension, but the reason he chose Luffy as the one out of many probably because Luffy knew how it felt to lose someone precious, how after he stood once again after conquering his grief he would become stronger so much more to compensate his need to never-ever have to feel that loss again.

Law, in his vengeance, sent his nakama away to protect them, but Luffy was different. Luffy would protect his crew with his own hands. Luffy had that quality. Because Luffy—

"Oi, Torao."

Law blinked and looked up as he heard his name called. Luffy's face was in front of him and if Law hadn't been as composed as he was he would have yelped in surprise. "What?" He raised his eyebrows at the younger man who was covered in bandage on his face, chest, arms and legs.

"You're spacing out." Luffy poked the middle of his brow and Law shied away from his touch, annoyed and still a bit uncomfortable with Luffy's 'no personal space' policy.

"I'm thinking," Law turned away, deciding not to look at Luffy's eyes longer than necessary because his eyes had a knack to see something that Law didn't want anyone else to see when Luffy looked at him so closely like that. Luffy was deviously perceptive even though he didn't seem to think much about anything.

"Not about anything boring I hope," Luffy withdrew and grinned at him easily. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said before he thoughtfully asked back, "How about you?"

"Sore and hungry," Luffy chuckled. "Toy Soldier-ossan said the meat's almost ready. Better get ready before I eat it all," he warned.

Law couldn't help feeling amused. It was so easy to please the Straw Hat captain. Get him meat and he would be all smile and sunshine. Well, seeing the younger man eat was a new experience for Law when he was aboard Sunny Go. He had never before in his life seen someone suck out food like a fucking black hole. (Uh, no wait. There was Jewelry Bonney, but Law didn't look at her too closely before, so…) Anyway, It was definitely astounding and so interesting that Law felt intrigued to know how Luffy's inside worked. It probably had to do with his devil fruit power. Being rubber seemed to mutate his metabolism to increase infinitely.

Though, he couldn't have just cut Luffy open. That would have been stupid. He had needed Luffy at his best and he hadn't wanted to incite his crew's anger by doing something inappropriate to their captain. Besides, he didn't think Luffy would let him _examine_ him again without a fight. And Law was immensely grateful with Luffy's help until now, so his curiosity could just stay as interest infinitely because he didn't really want to see Luffy as his patient ever again. Seeing the younger man dying the first time was bad enough. The second time would give him permanent nightmare for sure.

"Hey, Torao," Luffy called again and Law once again looked up at him. "You're being silent again," he pouted now, like a child. How come a guy in his age could look so innocent like that was beyond Law.

"Told ya. I'm thinking, Straw Hat-ya." Law looked down, resisting the urge to smile.

"About?" Now Luffy sounded curious.

"A lot of things… what I will do about myself after this, and so on. Honestly, I haven't thought beyond defeating Doflaminggo. I was so sure I'd die to accomplice that before, so I'm kind of confused of what I'll do now after he's gone down and I'm actually still alive." Law reasoned.

"Your _nakama_?" Luffy asked.

"I parted ways with them so they wouldn't get involved with my revenge." Law admitted.

"Did you tell them that specifically or you just urged them to go first because you needed to take care of personal business?"

Law looked upward once again to look at Luffy in surprise. Luffy's face was somber now, and Law could feel that if he lied, he would pay for it dearly. "Well, I told them if I didn't come back to them in a year they should go on without me," he answered cautiously.

"Then you should come back to them. They must have missed you terribly," Luffy grinned again while slapping Law's left shoulder.

Law very carefully let out a sigh. Luffy's mood could suddenly change arbitrarily often enough that it sometimes still gave Law a surprise despite already knowing him for some times. "If they don't decide to change their course, they should be at Zhou, along with part of your crew."

"Yeah! Can't wait to meet up with them again. I miss Sanji's cooking," Luffy started to drool with dreamy eyes as he seemed to recall the delicacy of his ship cook's cuisine.

Now Law couldn't hold down his chuckle and quickly slapped his mouth shut when Luffy snapped to look at him with a wide grin. "Ooh! Finally I can see you laugh!" Luffy cheered and Law almost blushed because he was so loud about it.

"Shut it," Law grunted, a bit embarrassed, but he couldn't help the corner of his mouth twitching up despite trying to hide it.

It was kind of amazing, really. He didn't know why, but being around Luffy was _fun_. Even before… when his brain and heart were still brewing with his plan and desire to end Doflaminggo, somehow, being around Luffy and his crewmates eased the darkness around Law a bit. And now… now that he had reached his life-goal, after he finally could put the burden of his promise and oath to Cora-san to rest together with the downfall of Doflaminggo's ambition, he wanted to _live_.

"Ahahaha! Why are you embarrassed Torao? That face suits you better! You should have smiled and laughed more!" Luffy exclaimed, still embarrassingly loud and Law couldn't help hiding his face more by lowering his fluffy hat before he could laugh with Luffy.

Luffy gave Law that. The will to live. For himself. To smile, to enjoy life, to explore the world still unknown, to laugh and fight and go on adventure… and maybe… to realize his childhood dream…

 _"I want to be the best doctor in the world!"_

Law smiled for real now. He could remember his happier time with his own family and even though there wasn't much time spent together, he could recall the love Cora-san gave him even in the darkest time of his life. The past 13 years of his life that he lived like hell on earth and dedicated to destroy Doflaminggo had reached the end.

"I plan to," Law said in response. He could start a new life. He _would_ live as the proper captain of Heart Pirate. To experience his own adventure and life starting from now.

Luffy seemed stunned for a moment, but then he sniggered his trade-mark "Shi-shi-shi" and laughed and laughed some more before he surged forward, much-much closer to Law, and it was so sudden that Law hadn't had any time to react before his forehead collided with Luffy's, not hard and it didn't hurt, but it was still very unanticipated. "Don't forget that feeling Torao. We'll have so much fun together in the future! We've got to hurry and get ready to set sail after this!"

Law was speechless for a moment, not knowing how to respond to this sudden contact. Luffy's face was too close, and the right reaction should be pulling back, but there was warmth in his smile and Luffy's arm that god knew when had already looped around Law's shoulder, also his body heat that felt so nice that Law unconsciously leaned into him. Their cheeks brushed and Law couldn't help feeling that he wanted this. He craved this warmth that he denied himself before he destroyed Doflaminggo, before he fulfilled Cora-san's aspiration.

"Yeah," Law closed his eyes, resting his weight more contentedly against Luffy's half hug, half snuggle. And the younger man didn't seem plan to go away anytime soon, so Law made himself comfortable in that position.

It was all well and wonderful, except…

"Though, we still need a ship to do that and we don't have one at this moment." Law couldn't help pointing that out.

"Ack! I forgot about that!" Luffy exclaimed in indignation after that.

Well, at least there was a plan. As for the detail… they could always think about that later.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** More like friendship than snounen-ai, but they're just so sweet like that. Well, Ace/Luff will be my OTP forever, but I guess… Law can be Luffy's other half after Ace died in canon. Besides, the hints are too much to ignore, so… forgive me, Ace. But no worries, Luffy is still yours truly *nods in determination*

I hope you guys enjoy this little one piece. See you again


End file.
